


You can be Alice, I'll be the mad hatter.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Artemis Crock & Alice in Wonderland, Dick Grayson & cereal, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Light Angst, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: This was not how it was suppose to happen, Dick thought as he snapped his hips further into her. He had wanted to woo her into a relationship - he was a romantic no matter what others thought- which was the complete opposite of what was happening right now; when Poison Ivy died Dick really wanted her to burn in hell for this.





	

This was not how it was suppose to happen, Dick thought as he snapped his hips further into her. He had wanted to woo her into a relationship - he was a romantic no matter what others thought- which was the complete opposite of what was happening right now; when Poison Ivy died Dick really wanted her to burn in hell for this. He had wanted to give ‘Mis a bouquet of loti which was the national flower of the Vietnamese. He had wanted to buy her Alice in Otherland once it came out and watch her play the game as he sat next to her eating some cereal. And now none of that was going to ever now. 

 

Artemis sunk her nails -claws, really- deeper into his back as he let out a broken moan into the golden skin of her neck before he started back on marking her neck. Dick let out a another broken moan that reminded him of Damian’s dog Titus. He shouldn’t be marking her like she was his. She wasn’t but for some reason marking her seemed to somewhat cool the heat that was burning him up with need to fuck. God. He didn’t want to fuck her like she was a one night stand because she wasn’t. She was the woman that he had been secretly pining for the last eight years. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his inky hair being pulled up. “‘Mis?” Dick asked and for the first time they had started he looked into her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. “I’ve known you for eight years. I know what you're probably thinking. Don’t. Okay? Let’s get this over before the goddamn Batman who happens to be your adoptive father finds us fucking on a rooftop and then we’re going to my new apartment and having a long overdo talk.” Dick felt himself nodd.

“Okay but just to let you know if B does find out about this. He’s got no right to judge considering how many times he and Catwoman scarred me when I was Robin.” Artemis threw her head back from laughter onto the back of the billboard and didn’t stop laughing like a Mad Hatter despite hitting her head. For some reason that made Dick smile in the crook of her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> First Traught fic so I have no shame in admitting I wouldn't mind some feedback on what you think about the drabble. And the title is from Melody Martinez's song Mad Hatter.


End file.
